


Matter of Fact

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair
Summary: Olé cat husband pines for his prodigy student, the Warrior of Light
Relationships: pining - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Matter of Fact

To X’rhun, it was as natural and matter of fact as breathing that he found himself in a cozy room at the Hourglass in Ul’dah. The mattress beneath and the sheets that covered him were plush and soft as a lover’s touch. He could remember, though somewhat vague, the previous night. At the Coffer and Coffin, they had regaled each other with stories of heroics and great deeds done. His favorite student, a miqo’te prodigy of red magic, had spoken of worlds beyond this star and of the mind-boggling struggles she had overcome. 

As the night stretched on, the ale had loosened their tongues and softened the rigid formality that was between them. He learned of her losses and victories, and she his. They shared pain and triumph, and staggered back to Ul’dah with an old Seeker hunting ballad on their lips. When they parted ways, he bowed, took her hand in his and brushed a light kiss over the back of it.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have been so bold, he surmised as he lay in the pools of early morning light shining through the window. He was, without a doubt, proud of her skill and growth. His only fear was that he looked forward to their continuing journey too much. Yet, one couldn’t let such hindrances cloud their mind. All X’rhun needed to do was cherish the moments A’shara was by his side.


End file.
